Beyond My Heart
by Smallfont
Summary: [OCxVincent] Faye Matthews was your normal schoolgirl until she accidentally manages to enter a totally different world. What happens, when she starts falling in love with Vincent Valentine? What difficulties will they go through?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:_** Hey people, it's me again xD I have great plans for this fic, but I'll stop putting it up unless you guys want me to. So basically this is a kinda fantasy story, about a girl who lived in our normal world, who ended up in the Final Fantasy world. In the process, she falls in love with our own dark, and mysterious Vincent Valentine, and uuhh.. You gotta read to know what happens next P Anyways, I checked this thing over and over again, so there shouldn't be any grammer mistakes, but if by any chance one of you spot one, please don't hesitate to tell me in a review, it would make me more than happy Well, I'll now leave you to the first chapter of my story, Beyond My Heart.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Final Fantasy. All I own are Faye, her friends and family. The rest all belongs to Square Enix (That's until I persuade them into giving me the company for free cookies) The song is also of Avril Lavinge I'm With You

* * *

**Beyond My Heart**

**Chapter 1**

It was time. With her alarm clock beeping, she groaned, and sleepily turned the alarm off. Turning in bed, so that she was facing the middle of her room, she pulled the covers off of her, and got up, sliding her slippers on her feet, and making her way to the bathroom. Scratching her head sleepily, and messing up her hair even more, she waved good morning to her brother, and walked into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she soon came out, and re-entered her bedroom.

She was a pretty girl. Everyone used to tell her that. She had long auburn hair that went down to her waist, and her eyes were a dark and haunting shade of brown; though she was not tall. Although people thought she was cute, she never thought highly of herself; accepting people's compliments, but her mind never accepting herself.

Her school uniform was neatly folded, and placed on her computer chair. Picking up the first article of clothing - which was her yellow and white striped shirt - she put it onto her bed, took her pajama top off, threw it onto the bed, and put her shirt on. She then took her pajama pants off, put a navy-blue pair of stockings on, grabbed her navy-blue, knee length skirt off of the chair, and slowly slipped it up her legs. Tying her tie up around her neck, she slowly slipped her slippers off, and put her school shoes on. She then brushed her hair, put it up into a high pony-tail, with her bangs caressing her pale face, and put her also navy-blue cardigan on. Swinging her heavy school bag over her shoulder, she slowly went out of her bedroom, and into the kitchen to be greeted by her mother.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning, Faye," the girls' mother said. She was a plump woman, with dark brown hair, and her eyes a dark shade of brown, and not being very tall herself.

"Shut up Mum..." Faye answered back. She was never really a morning person. Having something or someone waking her up was not something she liked.

"Here," her mum said, handing her a mug filled to the brim with steaming hot coffee. "Drink, it should wake you up a little," she smiled lightly at her daughter.

"Thanks Mum, but…" Faye looked at her watch and, "I got to go catch the bus now. Even though I'd love to miss it for once…" she snickered.

"Off you go then," her Mum said, and went over to the door and opened it.

"By the way, I had to take the Library book back today! I have to go get it from my room," Faye shouted, dropping her bag on the floor and running to her room.

Skidding to a stop in the middle of her bedroom her search for the book started.

"Damn it! Where did I put the bloody book?" she growled, closing the door, to check if it was behind there. You never know.

After finding it under her bed, she started to make her way to the door, but was about to bash into it, and trying to stop herself, from running too fast, she was waiting to end up hitting her head on the door.

_I'm standing on a bridge _

_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here by now _

_There's nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life_

She did hit something. Though it didn't feel like a door. It felt… Human like… Maybe more… She looked up, and saw what she was NOT expecting to see.

This hideous looking thing was standing in front of her, drooling. It apparently had two torsos with four arms, and two heads, sharing the same pair of legs.

Faye backed away. She looked behind her, to try and look for a way to get away from this thing but all she saw was a plain wall that looked like it would fall if she tried leaning back against it.

'Holy shit!' she thought, looking around the room, which I must point out, was as hideous as the monster in front of the girl, to find a way out. 'What the hell am I gonna do? Where the fuck am I?'

Finding what she was desperate to find, all she had to do now, was escape the monster. That… Was a problem.

_**Flashback**_

"Well, if I were Vicky, I'd point to the sky and tell him 'Oh my God! It's a flying pig!' and when he looks up, I'd run for it"

_**End Flashback**_

'I guess that's why I love my friends so much,' Faye thought to herself, and whilst she was still moving back, slowly, with this huge thing drooling all over, she crouched down, and grabbed a stone.

"Oh my God! Look! It's a flying pig!" she shouted, while she threw the rock, and she was actually quite surprised, when she saw that the thing actually looked at where she threw the stone.

This was her chance. She started running towards the exit that she had spotted before. Taking one last glance at the monster, just to make sure it wasn't following her, she bumped into something else. Something soft and warm.

"Damn it, don't tell me that there are more of these!" she whined, and looked up.

What she saw was… Extremely unexpected. But at least, this time, it wasn't an ugly monster with two torsos and drooling all over. He was different.

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

He had long unruly raven hair, which probably reached half way through his back, with a red piece of material tied round his forehead, probably to keep his bangs out of his face. His eyes. Those were what surprised her the most. His eyes weren't any normal colour. They were red. A deep shade of crimson. The kind of eyes which you could look at all day, and also, the kind of eyes which could read right through your soul.

His attire consisted of a black button-up shirt and black pants, with two belts round his waist. But all this, was covered by his cloak, which was the colour of his eyes, and under it, he hid, his right arm, and something golden that looked like a claw for a left hand.

A gurgled growl was what woke her up from her trance. She turned her head round, and saw the "Thing" advancing on them.

"Shit!" she shouted. "Do something!"

At that instant, the man looked up from her, and saw the monster advancing. He swiftly grabbed the girls arm, pushed her behind him, and aimed a three barreled gun at the monsters head. First shot, left a clean hole in the left head, and soon enough, blood started trickling down its forehead and slumped downwards, showing that it was dead. The right side growled in anger, and started running towards the man. In the process, another two shots were heard, and the monster just dropped dead on the floor, blood now spilling from both heads.

In the meantime, the red-head, tried moving away to the staircase she had spotted. She, unfortunately, never made it there, because half way there, she suddenly felt a stinging pain, through her right arm.

The man turned her round, using his claw and looked deeply into her eyes. She was frightened.

_I'm looking for a place _

_Searching for a face _

_Is anybody here I know _

_Cause nothings going right _

_And everything's a mess _

_And no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

"Who are you?" he asked, his velvety voice filling the whole room.

"I—I…" she stuttered, not exactly knowing what to answer. Did he think that she was some kind of secret agent murderer or something?

"How did you get here?" he then asked, his voice always in monotone. No expression shown in his eyes, on his face, and neither heard in his voice.

"I--I…" she repeated, and she suddenly blushed, looked down and pointed at the plain wall she was standing in front of before.

The man looked at where she had pointed, and looked… Amused.

"You came through that wall?" he looked as if he was going to burst out laughing in her face.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, or where I am, I just want to go home, and just go catch my school transport!" she shouted, fear clear in her voice.

She then fell to the ground, sitting on her knees, tears in her eyes, and caressing her freshly open wound.

The man just stood there, and looked at the girl. He slowly uncovered his right hand and extended it out to her. She just gave him a glance, and looked back at the ground.

"Let's go treat your wound," he said softly.

"I don't need your help!" she snapped back.

"You're loosing blood," he said sharply; glaring at her head and retreating back his hand under his cloak.

"I'll treat it after I find a way to get back home," she said.

"You will treat it now," he said, and with that, he grabbed her round her waist, and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing! Let me down!" she screamed, hitting him on the back.

The man just started walking unfazed of her hitting and screaming. Walking up the old spiral staircase, he came to a stop in front of an old looking wall. He pushed the wall in front of him lightly, and it slid open with the bottom part, dragging itself on the ground.

He continued walking into what looked like a really dusty bedroom. Walking out from there, he then came in front of beautiful staircases, which both lead to an empty hall. Going down one side of the staircase, the girl couldn't help but notice the beautiful and decorated railings that there were. The pieces of metal where literally intertwined with each other forming these pretty circular decorations.

Being carefully placed onto a sofa, the man just left the room, closing the door behind him, and leaving the girl there all alone in the cold room.

The room was huge, like any other in the house, she assumed. In front of the long sofa, was a small coffee table resting on a small carpet filled with wonderful decorations. Right after the coffee table, lay an old fashioned styled fireplace. Over her head was a crystal chandelier which was showing faint rainbow patterns on the walls, with the dim light.

The door silently re-opened, and the man came back inside, with a basin filled with water, a cloth, and a couple of bandages. He slowly placed everything on the small coffee table which lay in front of them, and sat down.

"Give me your arm," he said quietly, grabbing the cloth with his right hand, and soaking it in the water.

The girl did as she was told. He squeezed the excess water out of the cloth, held her arm with his claw, and softly, started dabbing the cloth on her wound. The girl cringed at the pain.

"What's your name?" he then suddenly asked.

The girl stayed silent for a moment.

"Faye," she answered in a whisper. "W-what's yours?" she managed to stutter out.

"My name is Vincent… Vincent Valentine," he stated in monotone.

She just stared at him, while he kept treating her wound. The wound that he himself gave her only a moment ago. Even though he might not look like a very nice person on the outside, she was sure that this man's heart was of gold. Just like a gold mine in the middle of a huge forest.

The sound of a door opening was suddenly heard.

"Vincent?"

It was a woman's voice, and that, the girl was sure of. But that woman wasn't alone, because more than two footsteps where heard.

"Don't they ever knock?" Vincent said to himself, and then shouted out, "We're in here."

"We're in here? Did Yuffie come by, by any chance?" This was surely a male's voice, coming from behind the door.

The door opened very slowly, and a blonde man, with spikes all over his head, peeked inside, and saw the two sitting on the sofa; Vincent still dabbing Faye's wound.

"Oo! Vincent, who's this?" the blonde asked Vincent with a huge grin drawn on his face.

"Who's who!" the woman finally said. "Move out of my way Cloud!" she shouted, pushing the blonde out of the way.

The man, who now she knew came by the name of Cloud, wasn't too tall. His eyes were a bright blue, and had a strange glow in them. He wore this blue zip-up top, with a piece of material dangling down his left arm. His pants were black, and his left leg also had a piece of material dangling down. And last, he had this huge sword tied behind his back.

"Whoa! Watch it Tifa!" Cloud shouted back, regaining his balance.

Now, Tifa was in sight. She was the most beautiful woman Faye had ever seen. She had long, chocolate-brown hair, and a side fringe which covered her right eye. Her eyes were a burgundy colour. Something like the ones Vincent had, but hers were much darker. She was wearing a white tank top with a zip-up, sleeveless top on top. Her pants were three-quarters, and had this piece of pleated material hanging behind, which was stuck to her pants.

"Vincent! Where did she come from?" Tifa asked, staring at Faye with a certain interest.

"From the basement," he stated simply, placing the wet cloth back into the basin, and picking up the bandages.

"The basement? How can she come from the basement, if she's got to walk through the door before?" Cloud asked. He looked at Faye puzzled.

Faye glanced at Vincent for a couple of seconds and then looked down; her bangs covering her eyes which were slowly filling with tears once more.

"The problem now, isn't how she came here, but how we're going to take her back," Vincent said for the second time in the presence of his two friends.

"That's true," Tifa said, placing her hand on her chin. "Do you know how you got here?" she then asked Faye, coming closer to the girl.

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

The girl just shook her head.

"I asked her the same question," Vincent said messing the bandages up, and growling. "Damn things."

"Vincent, move off, I'll do them," Tifa said, and sat down where Vincent was sitting.

"Well, if you already asked her that question, you must have scared her to death when you did," Cloud said with an amused smile.

The girl quietly let out a small giggle, causing Vincent to stare at her, puzzled, and Cloud burst into laughter.

Tifa looked worried though.

"God, what happened to you?" she asked, trying to take a glance of her face.

"I-" Vincent started.

"She can speak for herself, Vincent," Tifa told him angrily, tying the bandages round Faye's arm.

"I-I just accidentally scraped my arm against a wall," the girl finally said, looking to the floor. The last thing she wanted at the moment was Tifa killing Vincent. She just wanted to go home.

Vincent just stared at her, surprised.

"You scraped your arm on a wall? Are you sure there wasn't a piece of glass in that wall? These wounds are quite deep!" she stated, still worried.

The girl just shrugged. There was silence in the room.

"Well, you're done," Tifa finally said breaking the silence. She slapped her hands on her thighs and stood up from her sitting position.

"I guess we should get going," Cloud said, and walked up to Faye. "Nice meeting you.. Uuhh…heh?"

"Faye," the girl said quietly.

"Right! Right, so nice meeting you Faye!" he then told her, giving her a beaming smile, which caused the girl to smile back at him.

"Why did you come here?" Vincent asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we came here cause we need your help," Tifa said, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What do you need my help for?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, apparently there are a couple of monsters which were in the Nibelheim reactor which need to be eliminated, before it's too late," Cloud said, answering the other man's question.

"I'll see what I can do," he said, and turned round to face the young girl. "I need to take care of her first."

"Okay. Well, if you need us, just call," Cloud said, and left the room.

"See ya!" Tifa waved, and followed Cloud.

The door closed with a huge bang. Vincent silently sat down next to the girl, and put his face in his hands. The girl just stared at him.

"Let's go back down," he said, a moment later, and stood up.

The girl just nodded, and followed the man out of the room.

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand? _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

* * *

**_AN:_** Well, that was chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review to tell me what you think. Until next chapter, Sayonara! 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Chapter 2! I had to rewrite this chapter. It came shorter, but it's MUCH better than the old Chapre 2 xD One thing, I'd advise you to download the song which is mentioned in the 'Disclaimer' to get into the mood of the chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** Yeah okay okay, I don't own Final Fantasy VII pouts And neither do I own the song "Day Old Hate" by Dallas Green.

**

* * *

****Beyond My Heart**

**Chapter 2**

_**-So let's face it, this was never what you wanted**_

_**But I know its fun to pretend**_

_**Now blank stares and empty threats**_

_**Are all I have…**_

_**They're all I have…-**_

_**-So drown me... if you can**_

_**Or we could just have conversation**_

_**And I fall, I fall, I falter.**_

_**I found you before I drift away-**_

_**-Now you still speak of day old hate**_

_**Though your whole world has gone up into flames**_

_**And isn't it great to find that you're really worth nothing**_

_**And how safe it is to feel safe**_

_**So drown me and if you can**_

_**Or we could just have conversation**_

_**And I fall, I fall, I falter.**_

_**But I found you before I drift away-**_

_**-The things we do just to stay alive**_

_**The things we do just to stay alive**_

_**The things we do just to stay alive**_

_**The things we do just to keep ourselves alive.-**_

It was useless. No matter how much he tried, he wasn't able to sleep. Something that he could hardly do anymore, from when Avalanche had woken him from his slumber. Placing a bare arm over his eyes, he lay still on his bed, on the second floor of the mansion, simply listening to the sounds around him.

There was no sound outside, except for the rain hitting the empty streets hard. Every now and then, his room was lit with a dim light, and a few seconds later, the thunder was heard, trying to catch up with its own brother.

Creaks were also heard coming from the stairs of the old Mansion. The floorboards and doors were starting to become weak. Just as weak as the remaining staff of the ShinRa Company. For all he knew, this mansion was named after the company, it being of their property.

What worried him the most though, were the four demons which resided inside the depths of his mind, his memories. They were always there. Even before he got to know Lucrecia, got involved into the Jenova Project and became a Turk. Everyone has their own demons inside, it was just that his manifested themselves into flesh. Hearing them growl in the recesses of his mind wasn't very comforting.

He slowly got out of bed, knowing that it was no use trying to sleep that night. An after effect of having him sleeping in the coffin for 30 years. He quickly put a shirt over his head, and headed downstairs into the mansion's sitting-room.

The room was just as quiet as his bedroom. But though it truly was quiet, he couldn't help but hear the muffled voice, which sounded like someone screaming in anger. He was sure it wasn't his imagination. The voice was foreign, and was coming from inside the mansion itself. From where exactly, he couldn't tell.

Though he didn't know where it was coming from, he knew who it came from. Faye. She was the only one in the mansion with him, and her voice was still foreign to his ears.

He quietly started for the stairs, to go check her out in her bedroom, and insisted on pushing away the thought that the muffled voice was becoming more distant. Coming to a stop in front of the bedroom she was sleeping in, he knocked on the door, and opened it slowly.

When the door was open, he saw the now empty bed. She obviously wasn't there. Then where was she? Though he had just met her in the most unusual way anyone could ever think of, he couldn't get himself to suspect something about this girl. She was too young, too innocent to do something like being some spy. There was something in her eyes that clearly told him that she wasn't lying when she told him that she came from that cursed wall.

Leaving the bedroom door open behind him, he ran across the corridor to go to the left wing of the house, bashed into the room having a semi-circular part of the wall protruding outward, and pushed a stone into the wall, granting him access to the spiral staircase leading to the basement.

The screams and angered shouts were perfectly clear now, with the addition of something hit against something else. Walking down through the basement, he saw the figure of the young girl, running across, from the wall opposite the one she had said she came from.

Colliding with the wall, nothing happened. She was still there, and it seemed that no matter how much she tried she couldn't get back home, to her mum, her brother, who now acted as her deceased father, and all her friends. She was stuck here, with no-one but a man, -who was surely still on his twenties- who freaked her out every time she saw him. His red eyes, his golden claw, his unruly hair, and his menacing cape. Anyone would be frightened at the sight of this man.

She slowly slid down to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, not noticing the presence of the older man watching her, as she was breaking down, wanting nothing more than to get back home.

He just stood there, looking at the girl, not knowing whether he should go help the girl, or just walk off. The second choice wasn't one he really agreed with, so he slowly started walking over to the kneeling girl.

He stopped quietly in front of her, and squatted down to her level. He put his organic hand on her shaking shoulder, trying to comfort her. At the light touch, the girl shoved his hand off of her shoulder, and scooted away from him.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. Vincent stood back up, and took a step back with no intentions of leaving the youngster there, to drown in her own misery.

"I just want to go home. See my mum, my brother and my friends again. I don't want to be here!" she shouted, taking out all of her anger on him.

Her hands covered most of her face, trying to keep her tears from falling to the ground, but failing miserably. Vincent still didn't move from where he was standing. Instead, he offered her his organic hand, to help her up.

"Come. I know of someone who will be able to help you," he told her softly.

Her shoulders stopped moving, and her hands slowly slipped away from her face, revealing a tear-stained face. She looked at his extended hand.

"Why do you want to help me?" she hissed. "How do you know that I'm not some kinda of murderer in disguise?" she shouted.

"If you really where, then I would know that you would be telling lies," he stated simply.

Her eyes widened, never looking the man in the face. Did he have some kind of sixth sense? She wouldn't be too surprised, seeing his state. He did have a golden claw and red eyes after all. But…What if he could simply see it from her eyes? She knew she wasn't telling any lies, and he knew that as well. But as her mum always said, '_Never trust a stranger. You'd never know what kind of person they can be_'.

Faye sat quietly in the sitting-room, waiting for the mysterious man to come back with her hot chocolate. As if on cue, the man entered the room, and placed two mugs on the small table which sat in between two sofas facing each other. Before sitting down, he turned on a lamp which lay on top of an elegant end table, at the end of the sofa, in front of the one Faye was seated on. He then moved over to the door of the room, and turned the main light off, flooding the room with a dim light coming from the lamp. He then moved over to the empty sofa in front of Faye, and sat down, grabbing a mug, and sipping on the hot liquid.

The girl picked the only remaining mug up, and saw the hot milk and chocolate swirl in slow motion.

"I want to go home," she whispered on the brink of tears.

The man eyed her, before saying anything. "We can see to that tomorrow."

Faye nodded in understanding. "But I still don't know why this happened to me. Why me out of all the people in the world?" she said, looking everywhere trying to blink her tears away.

"I guess everything happens for a reason," he told her quietly, sipping on his coffee.

That was true. Everything DID happen for a reason. Then, why did she come here? What reason was there to come here? To make her suffer? To have to start a new life? Start all over? She didn't like those reasons. She didn't want to stay here anymore. The big mansion was titled as 'Scary' in her mind, and so was its owner.

But then again, guys with long hair always attracted her attention. His hair looked so soft and silky; the force of gravity pulling it down onto his broad shoulders. She couldn't deny that he was an immensely handsome man. Though his golden claw, replaced by his left hand, his eyes, and his red cloak intimidated people; that she knew for sure. She had experienced it herself. He did look less menacing without his cape draped over his shoulders. She noticed that he wasn't wearing it, uncovering most of his face. His facial features were just so… Perfect.

The silence was deafening. The only sounds heard were of the heavy drops of rain hitting the glass-panes in sheer anger.

"You said that you know a person who can help me find my way back home. Who is this person?" she asked the man seated in front of her suddenly.

"He is… A close friend of mine. He lives elsewhere, not in this town. He is... a very wise person. I'm sure he'll find a way to get you back home," he told her quietly, eyeing her.

"I know what I'll be dealing with then," she told him, staring into her half empty mug of hot chocolate.

The milk and chocolate still swirled in slow motion. It was just like her life before she came here. Calm, serene and happy. But then, when she drank, she broke the swirling pattern, making it be just the way her life is now. Broken. Her pattern of everyday life was broken, and here she was. But looking back into the mug after she drank, the pattern of swirling milk and chocolate was there again. Calm, serene and happy. Maybe that's what will happen right after all this mess was cleared up. She'll go back home and everything will be forgotten.

But, meeting these new people, with totally different personalities, different physical appearances which fascinated her so much. She wanted to get to know these people as much as she wanted to go home.

She clearly was confused. She wanted to go home, but she wanted to get to know these people. But to get to know these people she had to stay in this place. Stay in this unknown world with people she doesn't know. With total strangers. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to want to get to know these people. But then again; they were all so kind to her. Maybe that was what confused her the most. Having these total strangers care for her as if they knew her for years. She was going round in circles. Not wanting to leave and wanting to leave at the same time; wanting both for different reasons which resulted in her going round in circles.

But even so. Her only choice now was to stay here, until this person could help her get back to her home. Back to her family and her friends. She now wondered where they were, and what they were doing. Especially her friends. She wondered if any of them noticed her disappearance. They probably did but just pushed the thought away. She guessed she would do the same thing if it was one of her friends. Her mum would probably be worried sick by now. She wondered if it was the same time over there as it was here.

She was wondering a lot of things. All the same. Wondering from when she came to this place. She wondered where she was, who Vincent was, who Cloud and Tifa were. She wondered why she was here. It was all she did today. All day, just wondering. But now was the time to get some answers. She didn't want to wonder anymore.

"I uh…" she said, and placed her empty mug on the small table in front of her. "Where exactly are we?"

"This," he said, placing his own mug down onto the table, and leaning back into his seat, "Is the 'ShinRa Mansion', which is situated in the town of Nibelheim."

Faye just stared at him blankly. She was completely lost. She didn't know what to say about all this.

"Well, maybe you should tell me the whole history of this world," she told him, giving him a confused expression, but really wanting to know something about this place.

"I am… Not the right person to tell you the history of the Planet we live on," he told her, standing from his sitting position and going over to the door. "You should try and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day," he finished telling her, and left the room, going up to his own, leaving the girl to fend for herself.

* * *

**_AN:_** So this was Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it, I know it's kinda short, aaaaaaaaaaaaand also I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the first Chapter. Thanks alot, and please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Okay, I am REALLY sorry for the late update x.x I'm a very lazy person. I will TRY, I'm not promising anything, and update before my O-Level's which start on the 25th April x.x Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's pretty much a filler chapter, and the next chapters will be more focused on the relationship between Vincent and Faye. Well, Enjoy, and review! I love to hear feetback.

**PS:** If you don't like this story, than buzz off

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, the usual.. I don't own Final Fantasy VII bla bla bla.. And the song is called Breath Me, by Sia.

**Review Thankies:** I would like to thank the following people, for reviewing my first two chapters!! **RedRoseInADarkAlley,** **GunslingerValentine, xXLisTenEroFtHeDaRkWinDxX, PhoenixCharmer116, DragonessWarrior.**

And also, a BIG thanks goes to **Line-Chan** who's not only a great friend of mine, but also my Beta-Reader! Thankies Line-Chan!!

* * *

**Beyond My Heart**

**Chapter 3**

_**-Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**_

_**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me**_

_**Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe**_

_**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me**_

_**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me-**_

"Nanaki?" 

He was probably the only member of Avalanche who could help Faye back home. He had all the resources, living in Cosmo Canyon surrounded by Elders, and having many books about the many mysteries of the Planet. This was one of them.

Vincent sat at the kitchen table, his PHS to his ear, speaking with Nanaki. A close friend of his; the only one in Avalanche who dared look at Vincent in the eye. That is, him apart from Yuffie Kisaragi, the hyper shinobi, who had very good ninja skills.

"Ah! Vincent, I haven't heard from you in a while, how are you, Tifa and Cloud doing?" Nanaki's voice was heard from the other side of the line.

"We are all doing well Nanaki, but I am afraid that I am in need of your help," he replied to the lion's question.

"Of course. Is it Yuffie again?" Came the lions' reply.

"No… This time… It's something out of the ordinary…"

She didn't know what to do, so she thought that sitting on her bed was probably the best thing to do at that moment. She couldn't really do anything like she was at home, because after all, she wasn't.

A knock was heard at her door. She quickly looked at the door, secretly hoping it was Vincent.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened slowly revealing a well endowed woman. Faye's wish wasn't exactly granted, but Tifa wasn't a bad person. On the contrary; she seemed to be the loving mother who would do anything for her children. She would be great moral support.

"Hey, I didn't mean to disturb you. Are you alright up here? I thought I'd come check up on you. Vincent told me you were here," Tifa said, closing the door behind her and moving over to the bed to sit down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little… Lost," the young girl replied grabbing a bunch of the bed covers in her hands and playing around with it.

"You must be," Tifa replied, and looking over to Faye, hinting that she was ready to listen to anything else the young girl wanted to say.

"It's just," Faye started, letting go of the bunch in her hand, and turning her whole body to face Tifa, "One second I'm still at home, in my bedroom, next second, I'm in a totally different world. A new place! It's hard trying to accept the fact that I'll probably never find a way to get back home. I miss my friends and family terribly."

Tifa just stared at the girl for a second letting everything sink in. She suddenly placed a hand on Faye's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you back home," she reassured the girl.

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that," Faye told the older woman, giving her a smile.

"And I guess that you are quite a lucky one, seeing that you came across a handsome man such as Vincent," the older woman winked at Faye, and the younger girl couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah well, guys with long hair always attracted my attention," Faye said, grabbing the bed covers, and covering her face which had turned a bright red colour.

The girls couldn't help but giggle a little. A knock was then heard at the bedroom door, and Cloud came in, leaving the door open.

"Hey girls, just coming to make sure you ain't gossiping," the blonde snickered.

"How rude of you to just walk in on our private conversation!" Tifa shouted, grabbing a pillow and aiming it at Cloud's face.

Cloud dodged the pillow right on time, to reveal the tall man behind him. Vincent managed to catch the pillow right on time.

"Whoa! Good catch Vincent!" Cloud said, looking at the man, astonished.

He looked over at his friend, "Thank you," he said, and lightly threw it back at the blushing Faye, who caught it and laid it next to the other pillow.

Tifa suddenly got an idea, and Faye quickly spotted the mischievous glint in her eyes, and silently pleaded for the older woman to forget about what she was thinking. But her wish was once again, not granted.

"Hey Cloud, Vincent has some really nice furniture that I'd also like to get for our house! Let me show them to you, come on!" Tifa said, getting up from the bed, and going over to Cloud, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room with her, closing the door behind her, leaving Faye and Vincent alone in the room.

The silence was too awkward.

"So uuhh… Did you contact your friend yet?" Faye asked the man, slapping herself for not coming up with something better to talk about.

"Yes, I have. He should be here in a couple of days. Cosmo Canyon isn't too far from here," he answered her, moving over to the wall next to the window, and casually leaning against it.

"Oh, okay," was all she could tell him.

"Maybe…" he started, looking out the window, "Maybe you should go get some other clothes with Tifa in the mean time. Like that you'll have a change of clothes, instead of always wearing… Those," he finished telling her, looking over to her, and gesturing towards her clothing.

The girl pouted. "It's my school uniform," she told him crossing her arms, "I was on my way to school before I came here…"

He just looked at her. He didn't know what to tell her anymore. Her pout reminded him of the many times Yuffie had done that. She was always so happy, even in the saddest of times. She's a great person, but quite immature and can be a total bug at times.

Faye was quite similar, but very different from the young shinobi who he knew. This girl sounded quite mature for her age, but can be a great moral support during times of difficulty.

"But," the girl suddenly said, getting up from the bed and going to stand next to Vincent, "I guess I could ask Tifa to take me out shopping. I could get some fresh air, and finally get out of this house."

She had to admit that Vincent's idea of getting herself a change of clothes was a pretty good idea. She just had to find the older woman and ask her to take her round the city of Nibelheim.

She went downstairs, thinking that Tifa was in the kitchen having a cup of tea or something. When she approached the kitchen, she heard a couple of voices. Three actually; two were the very familiar voices of Vincent and Tifa, but the other was unknown.

Faye dared to enter the kitchen, to find Tifa sitting in a chair, Vincent leaning on a wall, and huge feline seated on the floor next to Vincent. When she entered, the conversation between them died.

"Faye! Come sit down next to me," Tifa said, moving a chair out from under the table, and patting it.

Faye slowly moved over to the chair Tifa had kindly moved out for her, and sat down. She then looked over to Vincent. The man silently moved away from the wall, and squatted down next to the feline, and patted its head.

"This is Nanaki. He is the friend I told you about who will help try get you back home," Vincent then said, not looking at Faye.

"Yes, Vincent has told me about what happened. And I must say that it is something very strange that would need to be researched in the books that there are at the Cosmo Canyon library. But in any case, it is a pleasure to meet you Faye," Nanaki said, and Faye just kept on looking at the feline creature.

Faye looked over at Tifa. "Is it me, or did Nanaki speak?" she asked wide-eyed.

Tifa couldn't help but laugh at the astounded girl. "Don't worry, it's not you."

"I get that reaction a lot from people who I would just get to meet. I don't really get offended though, because it's not everyday that you see a 'huge cat' as Cid and Barret say, that speaks," Nanaki then spoke.

"Oh," was all Faye could think of saying. She then got out of her seat, and walked over to Nanaki, and also squatted down, and stroked his head gently. "You're really cute! Do you purr too?" she then asked out of the blue.

Tifa burst out laughing, and Nanaki smiled at her innocence. Faye could have sworn that she saw the trace of a smile on Vincent's face.

Nanaki got up from his seated position, and whispered in the young girls' ear, "I do purr occasionally. But that's just something between us. Please don't go telling anyone. It will be our little secret," he told her, and then winked his one eye. His other eye seemed like it was sewn shut, she had now noticed, since he had gotten closer. Faye couldn't help but giggle at his answer, and then stood back up.

"Oh, um, Tifa, would you mind taking me round town to get myself a change of clothes? Please?" Faye suddenly asked, remembering why she even was in the kitchen.

Tifa gave the girl a mischievous grin and said, "I thought you'd never ask!"

"Well, thank Vincent for giving me the idea," Faye said, and looked over to Vincent, and smiled.

"Vincent eh? Well, maybe he was hinting you get some nice clothes to impress him. Isn't that what you want Vince?" Tifa's grin suddenly became wider. Faye just blushed, and Nanaki snickered.

"Maybe it would be better if you quit saying all this nonsense and leave, while Nanaki and I go and check that wall in the basement," Vincent said, moving past the girls and out of the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I must be moving. We need to find a way to get you home," Nanaki told the girls, and also left the kitchen.

"Ha, you know, you're a little too young to stay going around with grown men," Tifa winked at Faye, and shoved her out of the kitchen, and into the hallway.

"Tifa, what are you talking about?!" Faye told the older woman, her blush intensified.

"You're lusting after Vincent, that's what I mean," Tifa said, and looked at Faye sternly.

Faye just couldn't believe at what Tifa had just told her. "What?! I am not lusting after Vincent!"

Tifa suddenly burst out laughing, "I know you're not sweety. I was just kidding." And with that, they exited the mansion.

"Um, Tifa?" Faye asked the older woman who was leading the way to a clothing store.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked, looking down at the younger girl.

"I was just curious to know how come Nanaki came so early. Vincent told me that he should have been here in a couple of days, but then when I was coming to find you to ask you to take me out shopping, I see you three just standing there in the kitchen!" Faye exclaimed, messing her hair up with her hands, in confusion.

"Whoa! Quit messing your hair up!" Tifa laughed. "He's here earlier than he should be cos a friend of ours, Cid, brought him here with his airship. So from a two day journey, it becomes a two minute one."

"Oh, okay," Faye said, looking around and thinking about what Tifa had just told her.

"Right!" Tifa exclaimed. She had stopped in front of what looked like a huge clothing store. The ones that you could totally get lost in. Even though she hadn't really liked the idea of shopping, she still had to. She really did need a change of clothes.

"This is one of the most famous clothing stores in Nibelheim! It's got all kinds of clothes! And all styles too!" Tifa continued telling the young girl.

All styles? The girl was going to enjoy this. With a grin, she grabbed Tifa's wrist and dragged her into the store. The hunt started.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want these clothes?" Tifa asked the girl, looking at her with disgust on her face.

"Positive," Faye grinned.

It didn't take the girls long to purchase the products, and walk back to the mansion. They walked in, each holding a bag in each hand, Tifa having bought some things for herself while she was there. Going into the sitting room, they found Cloud, Vincent and Nanaki talking about what had to be done about the Nibelheim Reactor. Tifa gave a frustrated sigh.

"This girl has the WEIRDEST style in clothing EVER!" the older woman exclaimed to the older men, pointing briefly at Faye, and sitting herself down next to Cloud.

Cloud and Nanaki just let out a small laugh, while Vincent just raised his brow.

"I mean, who would actually buy THIS?!" Tifa exclaimed, grabbing one of Faye's garments from her bag.

She pulled out a dark red tank top, with black straps, and black lace sewn onto the red chest of the top. Faye blushed.

"How dare you insult my fashion sense?" Faye said, crossing her arms. Cloud whistled, Nanaki looked at the floor, a wide grin on his feline lips, and Vincent just raised his eyebrows.

"Cloud!!!" Tifa shouted.

"What?" he laughed. "Teef, I think you should have bought something like that for yourself!"

Tifa just huffed, and smiled awkwardly at Faye.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review, and tell me what you think 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** An update! Yay for me!! xD Well, this is Chapter 4. I hope that you guys like it Well, at this point there ain't no point in putting a discalimer, seeing as we all know that I don't own FF VII cries Also, a big thanks to all of you people who reviewed my story! Thankies very muchlies Now, sit back, and enjoy!

**Song:** Imogen Heap - Angry Angel

* * *

**Beyond My Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**_-This is an obsession, a kind of agression with himself  
It's the way he'll always be  
He loves to rebel to go against his ten commandments  
For him, thats just being free._**

**_And he always will, get his thrills, the only way he knows how  
Well it might make you frown  
But he loves, being that dove, roaming where he cares to go  
To a state of mind that no-one knows_**

**_Over there stands my angry angel  
And hes shaking his head, in disgrace with me  
Yeah over there stands my angry angel  
And hes frowning like hell, but I'm not feeling guilty_**

**_Over and over again, more and more for the pain  
To release himself, from this shell  
Time after time, you may glare at  
Him for the way he looks like something drawn up from hell_**

**_But that's just his cover  
From what is under it  
All his imagination, his  
Passion for a creation  
Which he has discovered,  
Uncovered a world, of  
Amazing sensations  
His own little nation_**

**_I dont care,  
I'm flying-_**

It was way past midnight, the embers resting in the fireplace barely lighting the large room. Faye lay on the large sofa curled into a small ball, trying to keep herself warm in her sleep. She suddenly felt soft material caressing the bare skin on her arms, and heard the slight crackle of more firewood being burnt. In a couple of minutes she was warm again.

"What time is it?" she asked, her eyes still closed, but she sensed that someone was still in the room.

"It's past midnight."

It was him. She had suspected so, but she wasn't sure. It could have been Tifa, since she had suddenly decided to stay over for the night, while Cloud was out of town to deliver some goods.

"You should have gone to bed. I'm sure the bed is more comfortable than the sofa," he said, silently sitting himself down onto the carpeted floor in front of the sofa Faye was lying on.

The girl just shrugged. "I don't mind. I love the warmth of the fire."

There was a deafening silence, until the girl broke it.

"Has Nanaki found anything out yet?" she suddenly asked the man.

"Not that I know of," he said, looking into the burning flames that matched the colour of his eyes. "He hasn't called since he left for Cosmo Canyon."

"Oh," was all the girl could say.

She turned over, to lay on her stomach, her arms crossed on the arm of the sofa, and rested her head on her crossed arms. That silence was there again, and she couldn't take it.

"You know?" she asked, looking into the flames. Vincent just looked at her, as if telling her that he was listening. "My dad passed away when I was still really young. I don't really remember much of him, but my mum says that he was a great man. I guess it is kinda hard for my brother to be the 'man of the family'. My mum works her ass off, to keep us alive."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked her.

She just ignored his question and kept on blabbing away.

"But I must say that my friends have got to be a blessing from God. They were always there for me whenever there was a problem in my family. They're great friends, and I miss them all so much. I miss my daily routine too. But one thing that I really don't miss? I think that has got to be school," she finished saying, letting out a little giggle.

Vincent couldn't help but smile. Something that he rarely ever did. This girl truely did remind him of Yuffie. Something started growling at the back of his mind.

Not now.

"So, what are you doing up so late anyway?" Faye asked him, not noticing the pained expression on his face.

"I-" he couldn't finish his sentence. The throbbing in his head was too painful. He held his head in his hands, in pain. Faye started to worry.

"A-are you okay?" she suddenly asked him, stretching her arm out to him.

He shoved her arm away. "I'm fine," he said. His voice sounded strange. It sounded almost... Demonic.

There was a moment of silence, the girl still looking at him worriedly.

"Get out," he growled at her suddenly.

"What?" she managed to say, and she got up, off of the sofa, holding the blanket close to her.

"Get out of this room now! Quick! And stay upstairs!" he growled to her again, when suddenly, two purple wings sprouted out of his back, ripping his shirt.

He shouted in pain, blood trickled down to the tips of each wing. The girl looked at him in shock, and didn't know what to do. She was petrified.

"Quick!" he managed to tell her, before he turned into a beast, with horns sprouting out of his head.

Faye listened to what the man told her to do, and ran out of the room as fast as she could have, and ran upstairs. She heard trashing in the room she was previously in.

What was that? What happened to Vincent? She had to know. She had to find out.

Suddenly, Tifa came out of her bedroom, half asleep.

"What's all that noise?" she asked groggily.

Faye just looked at her in fear.

"Faye, sweety, what's wrong?" Tifa asked worridly, her motherly instinct kicking in.

"V-Vincent," the younger girl managed to say. Her mouth was dry.

Tifa covered her mouth. "You... You saw him?"

Faye nodded. "What is that? What is he? What's going on?!" The girl started to panic, not knowing what to do.

Tifa couldn't do anything but hug the younger girl who started to panic.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," Tifa tried to comfort the girl.

"Wh-what happened to him? Why did he turn into that thing?" Faye was sobbing now. Partly because of the shock, and partly because of all the sadness that she felt. She didn't know why, but she just felt so sad. Sad for Vincent.

"Vincent should tell you himself," Tifa told her.

There was silence.

"He probably turned back," Tifa said to herself, then turned to look at Faye. "Sweety, why don't you go to bed and try and sleep some more? You look exhausted. I'll go and check on Vincent," she told the younger girl, letting go of her, and walking down the stairs.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since that night, and both were trying to avoid each other. Vincent didn't feel it to be right, to burden such a young girl with his horrid past. Hojo. Lucrecia. Chaos. They were a part of his life he wanted to forget. 

On the other hand, Faye was still pretty shocked about that night. She was finding it hard to try and face him. What if he would turn into that beast again? That wouldn't be too nice. Though, she had the liberty to just leave that manor, and stay over with Tifa and Cloud. But she couldn't get herself to leave him alone in that house. Somehow, she felt that he needed someone. Needed her. She blushed at the thought. Why her out of all the people in the world? Though she had to admit that Tifa was right. She was pretty lucky for ending up in the house of such a handsome man. Again, she blushed.

She was walking around the dead garden of the manor, that no one had taken care of in years. The rose bushes were dead, and the lone Willow stood alone, sheltering a small pond. The water in the pond was all murky. There were probably the remains of some fish at the bottom of that pond.

She walked round the pond, grabbed a couple of pebbles, and climed up the Willow, and sat on the lowest branch. She disturbed the still water of the pond when she threw a small pebble, forming ripples. She felt relaxed, leaning back onto the trunk of the tree, listening to the distant shouting of the young children of the town, and birds singing their own little afternoon songs.

She didn't want to go back inside. She didn't know how she was going to face him. She had been avoiding him for two days already.

She wasn't sure if she wanted an explanation of it all. Maybe he isn't even ready to give her an explanation. And then maybe they could be the way they were before, obviously until Nanaki kindly finds a way to get her back home.

But now... After all, maybe she didn't want to go back home. What if she wanted to stay here? What would happen to her family? And her friends?

But she couldn't stay here. This isn't her home. It's not her world. She has no right to stay here. Now she felt like she was intruding.

* * *

She had to get back inside, or else she would starve. It was already evening, and the sun had set. Going inside, she silently closed the door behind her, and saw a figure sitting on the stairs. She silently moved closer, and recognized him. He stood up, and moved closer to Faye. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to frighten you like that..." Vincent said, looking down. He seemed... Ashamed.

"I-It's okay... I guess it couldn't be helped," she said, looking away from the man in front of her.

But curiosity got the best of her.

"W-what was that?" she asked him. He looked at her surprised. "I mean... If you don't mind me asking, that is..." she blushed.

"It is... The result of my past, which I would rather not speak of... For now," he said, moving away.

"I understand," she told him. She felt a slight stinging in her stomach when he said that. She wanted to know. She wanted to help him. She wanted to save him. But from what? How could she save him, if she didn't know from what?

"But you should keep your past close at heart, because it's what makes you who you are now," she said, and smiled up at him.

His past was what made him like this now... Something miserable, sad, and disgusting. That's what his past was, and that's what he is now. Miserable and disgusting.

Though he turned into that beast, she couldn't help but feel pity for him. She wanted to help him, and no matter how, she would. She just had to wait till he was comfortable to tell her what had happened in his past...


End file.
